


Genesis 9:13-16

by RogueKitten



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), M/M, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueKitten/pseuds/RogueKitten
Summary: I shall set my bow in the sky.





	Genesis 9:13-16

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after lunch at the Ritz.

There was a rainbow over Soho.

This was even more noteworthy than normal given it hadn't actually rained. The bow just appeared, arching gracefully through the sky. 

The angel and the demon stood on the sidewalk outside the bookstore and looked up together.

"Perhaps She's telling us something?" Crowley ventured. "Technically, She only promised not to drown everyone again, the first time. She didn't say anything about destruction-by-Antichrist." Crowley glanced at Aziraphale. "Maybe She's extending her side of the agreement."

Aziraphale met his eyes. "The LGBTQ community adopted the rainbow years ago, the late 1970s, I believe. Supposed to represent the diversity of flavors love can come in."

Crowley considered. "I know She loves a game of Charades but I do wish She would play it straight just once. Take out an ad in the Times, post a billboard, just come down here and say it to my face, you know?"

Aziraphale smiled. "Always questioning."

"I like to be certain."

The angel looked back at the glimmering bow. "I think I'm going to take this as the clearly positive sign it is meant to be, and leave any ambiguities for another day." He turned his eyes back to the demon, and laid a gentle hand against his cheek. "Come in for a drink."

Crowley dropped his eyes to meet the angel's blue gaze. 

"I think we have some...ambiguities to work out, ourselves," Aziraphale finished with a quirked eyebrow, and moved towards the bookstore entrance.

Crowley shook himself and, tripping over his feet, followed his quarry.


End file.
